Lebam the Rescuer
by RockSunner
Summary: What if Dipper had figured out the identity of Lebam right away, the night she rescued him from Gideon's warehouse? Set in the "Life of Domiclese" universe. Written in collaboration with Lcat14. Possible LebDip.
1. Lebam the Rescuer

What if Dipper had figured out the identity of Lebam right away, the night she rescued him from Gideon's warehouse? Set in the "Life of Domiclese" universe. Written in collaboration with Lcat14. Possible LebDip. Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsh, not me.

**Lebam the Rescuer**

Dipper waited, shivering, at the bottom of the hill for his sister to bring down her bicycle. He was pretty banged up from the things Gideon had thrown at him, not to mention being scared out of his wits by nearly going splat when the two of them crashed out of the window and fell over a hundred feet. Mabel had saved them with the power of Gideon's amulet. Dipper was glad for a lift home on the back of her bike.

He wondered how Mabel found him in time. Gideon hadn't told her he was at the warehouse; he was surprised to see her. And Dipper hadn't told anyone where he was going when he went off, supposedly to meet Toby Determined for an interview. That had been foolish, but his hopes were so high that someone was finally listening to him that he didn't want any discouragement.

His rescuer came back on the bike. "Here's your cell phone back, Bro."

"Who did you call?" Dipper asked. "Grunkle Stan?"

"Oh, nobody. A friend," she said.

Dipper almost let it go, but her evasiveness made him suspicious. Had she lined up another weird boyfriend already? You'd think she'd learn after the gnomes and Gideon, but you never knew with Mabel. He took the phone and made it display recent outgoing texts.

_"Stay away from Gideon. I saved ur bro's life from him 2nite. U can get the credit."_

_Mabel: "Is this a joke Dip?"_

_"I'm Lebam ur mirror double. Come out when I put ur bike away and take my place."_

Dipper showed her the texts. "What is this? Is this a joke?"

"Oops, I forgot you could do that. All right, I'll come clean."

"What's going on, Mabel? This is no time for a silly game."

"I'm Lebam. I'm Mabel's mirror double."

Dipper thought she was kidding, but he tried texting Mabel's phone, _"Mabel, where are u?"_

_Mabel: "At home w8ing 4 u. Did Gideon try 2 kill u 2nite?"_

"_Yes. I'm with some1 who looks like u. She saved me."_

_Mabel: "Bring her home. I want to thank her."_

Dipper looked at Lebam, "I'm a bit scared of you, but you did save my life. Come back to the Shack with me: Mabel wants to meet you."

"I was going to," said Lebam. "I have to return the bike. Still want a ride?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Dipper.

He got on behind Lebam, holding her around the waist. She felt soft and warm against him as she pedaled him home.


	2. Lebam the House Guest

**Lebam the House Guest**

Once Dipper was safely home, Mabel came out to talk to Lebam and Dipper in the woods.

"So, who are you really? How come you look like me?" Mabel asked.

"You didn't know that Gideon was a dark wizard, did you?" asked Lebam. "I'm your mirror doppelganger. He pulled me out of a mirror world, I think. I started out thinking I was you; I have all your memories up to where Gideon and I... I mean Gideon and you, were sitting on his warehouse roof and you had just agreed to a date."

Dipper reacted with an odd look when Lebam called herself a doppelganger, but he said nothing.

"What's your name?" asked Mabel.

"It should be Mabel Pines, but Gideon called me Lebam Senip. I'll go along with that," said Lebam.

"What's been going on between you and Gideon?" Mabel asked.

"Nothing, fortunately," said Lebam with a shudder. "He had me locked in his warehouse. He can magically force me to obey his commands, too, but he wanted to save himself for you. I was just 'backup'. But tonight he was going to take me, after he killed Dipper. So I escaped."

"He was really going to kill Dipper?" asked Mabel. "What a creepozoid."

"Yes," said Dipper. "He lured me out with a fake message from Toby Determined, saying Toby wanted to interview me for the paper."

"Gideon told me all about it; he was even going to use me somehow to make Dipper's dying moments worse," said Lebam.

"How did you get away?" asked Mabel.

"I can pick locks with hairpins, just like you," said Lebam. "Once I got away I headed to the house, hoping to catch Dipper along the way and warn him. But I missed him, so I borrowed your bike and rode back to the warehouse. I was just in time to save Dipper."

Dipper described how she had tricked Gideon into believing she still wanted to be makeover buddies, grabbed his amulet, thrown the amulet to Dipper, saved both of them from a deadly fall, and then destroyed the amulet.

"This is so cool," Mabel said. "You're like the identical sister I never had but I sometimes wished Dipper had been. Thank you for saving him."

"You're welcome," said Lebam.

Mabel gave Lebam a big hug.

Dipper said, "Wait, you wanted me to be a sister?"

Mabel said "I love you, but sometimes I wish for someone to do girl stuff with."

Lebam said, "I wish I had someone in this world as nice as Dipper."

"What will you do now?" Mabel asked. "Go back to the mirror world?"

"I don't know how to go back," Lebam said. "I guess I'll have to go away somewhere and try to start a new life."

"Stay here with us," said Mabel. "You can share my life. We'll swap places and fool everyone. It'll be super duper fun."

"I love super duper fun. But only if you can keep me a secret," said Lebam. "If not, Gideon will try to get me again, or your Grunkle Stan will want to use me for a sideshow."

"You got it, twin sister," said Mabel.

"I agree," said Dipper. "Stay with us while I research how to get you back to your own world."

Lebam said, "I'd like to have a place to sleep inside. There's a wolf that prowls the yard at night."

"You saw it?" asked Mabel.

"I smell it," said Lebam. "Can't you? It marked its territory on the totem pole."

"I can't smell anything," said Mabel. "Your sense of smell must be keener than mine."

"It probably comes of being part llama," said Lebam.

You're part llama? Cool! I wish I could be part llama, too," said Mabel.

Dipper raised his eyebrows at this. "How did that happen?"

"Gideon used Mabel's hair plus fibers from her llama sweater when he summoned me," said Lebam. "Anyway, what about that storage closet in your room, behind the curtain? I could sleep in there."

"I'll share some of my blankets with you," said Mabel.

"Me too," said Dipper.

"Tomorrow we can start trading places," said Mabel.

"I'll need a little time to practice before I trust myself with fooling Grunkle Stan," said Lebam.

"What's to practice? You're just like me," said Mabel.

"Not quite. Are you right handed?" asked Lebam.

"Yes, I'm right-handed," said Mabel. "I write with my right hand, anyway."

"I'm left-handed," said Lebam. "I tossed Gideon's bolo tie to Dipper with my left hand tonight."

"Mabel can throw well with either hand, though her right is stronger," said Dipper. "That didn't tip me off."

They sneaked Lebam inside and got her bedded down in their closet for the night.

Dipper lay awake for a long time, thinking about the other girl sleeping in his room. She wasn't a monster. She was just a Mabel who found herself alone in a different world, just escaped from the power of an evil creep. He owed her his life. He would have to find a way for her to get back to her own world, or failing that, be her friend and protector in this one.


	3. Lebam the Trainer

**Lebam the Trainer**

Lebam lay low and slept most of the next day, recovering from her ordeal as Gideon's prisoner.

Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, and her teen friends staged a raid on the "Dusk 2 Dawn" convenience store that evening, which would have ended their lives except for Dipper and his "Lamby Lamby Dance."

Dipper and Mabel visited Lebam that night after they got home. They looked exhausted.

"What's that sweet stuff I smell on you?" Lebam asked Mabel.

"Smile Dip," said Mabel.

"We raided an abandoned convenience store with Wendy and her friends," said Dipper.

"Do you have more? I want some," said Lebam.

"No. It's evil stuff," said Mabel. "I pigged out on it so much that never want to eat it again."

"No fair! I want to pig out too," said Lebam.

"It's banned, past its expiration date, and it will give you hallucinations," said Mabel.

"Now I really want it," said Lebam. "Where's the convenience store? I want to go raid it now on your bike, Mabel."

"If you must," said Mabel. "Watch out for the ghosts."

"You met ghosts, too?" asked Lebam. "I'm definitely doing this."

"Just tell them you're not a teenager and you should be all right," said Dipper. "They only hate teenagers."

* * *

Lebam biked out to the Dusk 2 Dawn store. The owner ghosts were friendly.

"May I please have a big box of Smile Dip to take home?" she asked them.

"I'd rather not give out our merchandise for free," said Ma Duskerton.

"We really enjoyed that Lamby Lamby dance your brother did for us," said Pa Duskerton. "Can you do it too?"

"That dance is Dipper's thing, but I can sing. I'll sing the second verse. Dipper and I used to giggle over that part when we were younger, but now he usually skips it," said Lebam.

"When you're grazing on the grassy-grassy,  
Yum-yum! Yum-yum!  
Be sure that you don't get too gassy-gassy,  
Burp-burp! Burp-burp!"

"Delightful," said Ma.

"You've earned your Smile Dip," said Pa.

Lebam went to the display. "Oh, it's almost all gone."

"No problem, with our ghostly convenience-store powers," said Pa.

He gestured and a small stack of full Smile Dip boxes appeared in front of Lebam.

"Thank you!" Lebam said.

She loaded the boxes onto her bike basket, holding them steady with her chin as she rode back to the house.

"I'm gonna get so sick," she thought.

* * *

Sure enough, Lebam was in no shape to get up early with the twins. They let her sleep in to recover from the Smile Dip.

Mabel and Dipper coaxed Grunkle Stan into taking them out for breakfast, but they almost wished they hadn't. The cheapskate only wanted one-fourth of the number seven (to split between the three of them), plus a free salad dressing for Mabel, and a small plate of ketchup for Dipper.

Things went a little better when Dipper spotted the Manliness Tester (with a prize of free pancakes). As Mabel and Grunkle Stan expected, he only scored a "cutie patootie," but his efforts attracted the attention of Manly Dan, who easily won the prize with his little finger. There were pancakes for everyone.

Dipper was discouraged and wandered off into the woods. Mabel returned to the house and woke Lebam, who breakfasted on an old book while they talked.

"Dipper has gone off into the woods," Mabel said. "He texted me that he's working on his manliness, so that will take a really long time. This is a good chance to practice being me for a day with Grunkle Stan."

"Are there any plans?" Lebam asked.

"I have a project for you," Mabel said. "You can work on getting Grunkle Stan ready to ask Lazy Susan out. He needs a lot of work on his relationship skills."

"I love it," said Lebam. "Those two would be perfect for each other. Grunkle Stan needs a lot of work, though."

"I'll tag team with you if it gets too rough," said Mabel.

"Thanks, Mabel, but I'm sure I can handle it," said Lebam, and she was instantly wearing a copy of the green sweater with mushrooms that Mabel had on.

Lebam went downstairs with Mabel's instant camera and scrapbook. After enlisting Soos to help, she went to find Stan.

Stan was shuffling a deck of cards in preparation for a game of solitaire.

"Okay, Grunkle Stan. Welcome to the first day of whatever is left of your life! First, a before picture," said Lebam.

She set off the camera flash and surprised Stan so much that the picture showed his ghastly startled face and cards flying everywhere. She put the picture on a blank page of the scrapbook.

"Let's start out with some roleplaying. Soos will play Lazy Suzan," said Lebam.

"I'm soft, like a woman," said Soos, who had put on a Lazy Susan outfit. He didn't mind looking foolish to play a trick on Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, show me how you approach a woman. Remember this is a safe, non-judgemental environment. I'll just be right off the side judging you on a scale from one to ten," said Lebam.

She was holding up a pen and a notepad. She realized she had the pen in her left hand and her notebook in the right, so she quickly set the writing materials down.

_"_Can I borrow some money?" Stan asked Soos.

Lebam blew a whistle. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

She came up a little while later and found Mabel in her room.

"Tag. I'm going to need help," she said.

"Don't worry, I've got a Training Mix disc that's a sure thing. Nothing makes a training montage go faster than music," said Mabel.

Mabel went downstairs while Lebam rested in her bed.

A while later, Mabel came back up.

"Tag. I'm getting nowhere. I tried to shave off his chest hair, but it grew back too fast," said Mabel.

"I'm not giving up," said Lebam.

Soon she decided that Lazy Susan might like Stan as a fixer-upper, so she took him to the diner. Susan, surprisingly, gave Stan her phone number.

Lebam was ecstatic, and started babbling about calling Susan right away, about not having a phone, and about getting a phone. About then, Dipper showed up and she babbled some more about seeing him through the window.

* * *

Later she told Dipper and Mabel how it had gone. "I realized later that you do have a cell phone, that black one. I don't have one myself, though. It might be good if I could get one. I'm glad Grunkle Stan was paying more attention to his cherry pie than to me."

"I'll see if I can find a prepaid disposable phone in town," said Mabel. "I'll try to find one that looks the same."

"I hope nobody else noticed," Lebam asked. "Has anyone seen your phone?"

"I don't use it much; the phone signal is bad out here. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland have. They confiscated our stuff for a while when we were arrested for counterfeiting," said Mabel.

"They had a big laugh about our fancy computer phones," said Dipper.

"I remember your memory of that," said Lebam. "That happened before I was cloned from you."

"That's right," said Mabel. "Any other problems with the swaps today?"

"I may have been too silly when I saw Dipper. I said such obvious stuff about seeing him through the window. I was just so excited about finding someone for Grunkle Stan," said Lebam.

"I could tell it was you," said Dipper. "But I didn't blow your cover."

"Don't worry about it. It's hard to play me too silly," said Mabel.

"At least I remembered to use my right hand when I pulled your one chest hair for the scrapbook," said Lebam. "It might have hurt you a little more that way, but I didn't give myself away to Grunkle Stan."

"I doubt he would have noticed. I wish I had gotten to keep that hair," said Dipper.

"Like Grunkle Stan said, there's plenty more that's going to grow soon," said Lebam. "By the way, in my book you're ultra-manly."

Lebam pulled Dipper close and gave him a kiss, at first a sisterly kiss and then a bit more.

"Hey, I'm not ready to be that manly with you," said Dipper. "I mean, you're practically my sister."

"Practically but not actually," said Lebam. "Keep that in mind, will you?"


End file.
